


Believing

by Oren_314



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oren_314/pseuds/Oren_314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally hills a drug addict thinks she's all alone in the world until a beautiful girl named Stevie stops her in the street</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I upload here. Goals: ally and Stevie reading this ^~^

Ally was walking in the streets. Wandering in the alleys of Los Angeles. She didn't have a home, it didn't feel like one.  
Life wasn't so bright for Allison hills. She thought about returning to her apartment but if she did she would only sit in her own loneliness.  
Turning to the Main Street she swallowed three little white pills trying to get through the rest of the day.  
With her headphones on she shut the world out. Not noticing when she ran into a girl on the street  
Ally:"sorry"  
She went to her apartment trying to finish work. She was a film editor working from home. The pay wasn't great but it was just enough to get by.  
She felt like she was going crazy, sitting alone, being alone. But it wasn't her fault, it was life. She may have made some bad choices- giving into the pills, drinking so much. it destroyed her from the inside, and having her girlfriend break up with her because she was a mess was the last straw. It made her give up on life.  
She looked in her pocket and she couldn't find another pill. She took some money and left her apartment. Walking the street like a ghost she felt like no one can see, no one could care.. But in that second, someone stopped her in the street. She looked up and the girl smiled at her.  
"I'm sorry but I saw you a lot lately and you look like you need someone to talk to... Would you like to grab a cup of coffee? My treat"  
Ally smiled shyly and the girl grabbed her hand and took her to this little coffee place.  
They sat down with their coffee cups  
"I'm usually not the kind of girl who would come up to complete strangers but such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone, and definitely not sad"  
She laughed when she looked at ally  
"I'm sorry, you don't even know my name. I'm Stevie, Stevie boebi"  
Ally:"I'm ally"  
Ally's hand started to shake, trying to hide it she placed her hands under the table  
Stevie:"I'm guessing I caught you in the street on your way to your dealer.."  
Ally was shocked  
Ally:"what?"  
Stevie:"your hands are trimming"  
Ally:"oh, it's nothing"  
Stevie:"I'm not a cop.. What happened?"  
Stevie grabbed ally's hand and rubbed it with her Thump  
Ally:"I... I was having a bad time, I fell and the pills held me above water.. Right now I'm swallowing them just to get up in the morning. And now I'm telling a beautiful yet still a stranger about me being an addict."  
Stevie:"what bad time?"  
Ally:"well I was a mess before the pills and my girlfriend got sick of it. To be exact- she can't love and be with someone who only destroys himself"  
Stevie:"I'm sorry.. Have you tried quitting?"  
Ally:"I couldn't, it's too hard."  
Stevie:"what happen when you tried?"


	2. What are you so afraid of?

Ally didn't like where this conversation was going so she got up and walked out the door.  
She remembered what happened the last time she tried to quit, she woke up one day realizing her life was empty, realizing there was nothing left to live for but she couldn't even end it because she was too afraid so she returned to popping pills every day.  
Feeling the tears in her eyes she wandered to an alley, kicking garbage on her way.  
After ally walked away Stevie thought what was is that made her get up an just leave. She ran after her to find her standing in an empty alley.  
Stevie:"ally, what are so afraid of?"  
Ally:"of everything! I'm just afraid okay?! Last time I stopped with the pills I realized I had nothing. Nothing to live for. But even then, I was to fucking afraid to even end it!!"  
Ally felt the tears running down her cheeks and Stevie just hugged her. Not saying words but saying more than ally ever dreamed for.  
Ally:"you should walk away before I'll drag you down with me"  
Stevie:"you won't"  
Ally:"you don't even know me.."  
Stevie:"I don't need to know you to believe in you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short :/


	3. Perhaps

Ally still had a hard time believing, even in the fact that a beautiful girl like Stevie would notice her, let alone would want to talk to her..  
Ally:"you can't."  
Stevie:"if you don't believe me than let me get closer to you, let me get to know you. I don't live far from here, you want to go?"  
Stevie didn't wait for a response, she grabbed ally's hand and dragged her to her apartment. Ally and Stevie sat far away from another and when Stevie noticed it she moved close to ally.  
Ally, still not believing any of this was happening, looked at her simmering hand that hugged her knees, trying not to make contact.   
Stevie grabbed ally's hands and when ally lifted her head and looked Stevie in the eyes, Stevie kissed her softly on the lips.   
Ally looking at her with twinkled eyes thinking this was a dream.   
Stevie:"perhaps now when you'll wake up thinking you have nothing I will be there to show you it's not true"  
Ally thought it wasn't enough to make her believe so she grabbed Stevie's shirt and kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me spread this fanfic around, I love you all :)   
> Btw @orencohen314 is my twitter


	4. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! I'm trying to write faster and post it chapter by chapter :) I'm hoping I could finish the story some time soon, well actually I've never really finished a story, haha maybe I would just continue writing it forever

Stevie:"sometimes you need to close your eyes and just believe it'll get better"  
Ally:"or maybe all I needed was you.."  
Ally could hear her blood running in her veins. The light from the ceiling hurting her eyes  
Stevie:"you need it. I can see that you need it"  
Ally:"maybe I don't want to need it"  
Stevie:"than you could get clean, but not cold turkey, slowly.. I can help you, if you want"  
Ally:"how?"  
Stevie:"how much do take a day?"  
Ally:"about a bag, it's 36 I think"  
Stevie:"so like three every hour"  
Ally:"what is that have to do with anything?"  
Stevie:"we would lower your dose, a little every time"  
Ally:"why are you helping me? Why do you care?"  
Stevie:"well, my little brother was like you, an addict too. He was lost and I tried to help but it was too late for him.. He... He died about six months ago, over dose. I guess I'm just trying to save someone"  
Ally:"because he didn't let you save him..."  
Stevie was tearing up  
Stevie:"I wanted to help and he didn't let me! He was my little brother and I couldn't save him!"  
Stevie cried while ally hugged her  
Ally:"I'm sorry.."  
Stevie kissed her with tears still dropping on her cheeks  
Stevie:"this got serious fast. I'm sorry.."  
Ally:"don't be, it's nice to get to know you."  
Stevie:"so what do you say? Would you like me to help you get clean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it :) if you got any suggestions feel free to comment


	5. I'd rather be looking at you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it while bria&chrissy's cover "as long as you love me" was playing   
> And I just wanted to say I'm very happy with where this story is going, hope you enjoy it as much as I do

It was a couple of months after ally met Stevie and ally was almost completely clean. Every time they met ally was carful, she wanted to get clean before anything were to happen with Stevie, she knew if something happened and she got hurt again she wouldn't survive it.   
But meeting her almost everyday, staring at her lips, it was hard. Ally wanted to say something but like always, she was scared.  
Stevie:"so, what's going on?"  
Ally:"nothing much, how about you?"  
Stevie:"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."  
Ally:"than talk..."  
Stevie:"you have made an amazing progress"  
Ally:"I know! Thank you!"  
Stevie:"and I know you didn't want to get involved right now while you're recovering so we stopped it but I would be the happiest girl in the world if you'll agree to go to the movies with me"  
Ally:"I would love to"  
Stevie:"really?"  
Ally:"yes. Stevie, I like you and I don't want to waist another minute"  
They went to the cinema later that day and ally couldn't stop staring at stevie  
Stevie:"you know I'm not the movie right?"  
Ally:"yes but I'd rather be looking at the beautiful girl next to me than the movie"  
Stevie:"stop it!"  
Ally:"look at how pretty my date is"  
Stevie smiled shyly and kissed ally  
Stevie:"do you want to get out of here?"  
Ally:"sure"  
Stevie grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cinema  
They kissed under the moon light, enjoying each other's company as much as they could.   
The days went by and it seemed like Stevie slept more at ally's place than she did at her own apartment, Ally was glad she did. It made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore, Stevie made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore. And now, thanks to Stevie, she was finally clean.   
Ally:"Stevie!"  
She shouted to her from the living room  
Stevie:"yes babe?"  
Ally:"come here for a second"  
Stevie walked out of the kitchen and sat next to ally on the couch  
Ally:"Right now I'm on a peek in my life, a great peek, and I'm with my dream girl"  
Stevie smiled  
Ally:"and you're practically living here, but I want to make it official. Will you move in with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more stally fanfics?   
> How about some brissy fanfics?   
> Or maybe some person of interest fanfics?   
> Leave a comment below and I'll post here more fanfics :)


End file.
